Anata o Omou
by Nakazawa Ayumu
Summary: Takdirnya sebagai gadis ritual membuatnya bertemu Naruto... dengan waktu teramat singkat. Strangling Ritual from FATAL FRAME


Ketemu lagi.. dengan fic Naru-Hina lagi. Maaf soalnya ini pairing favo saia..

Mohon bantuannya…

Terinsipirasi dari legenda dalam sebuah game berjudul 'Fatal Frame', dengan intinya mengambil dari Kirie's diary. Terinspirasi juga karena mendengar theme song Aika, Fate of awakening love (Inuyasha) dan Ake ni Somaru (Jigoku Shoujo). Ada yang tau? One Shot. Semuanya Hinata's POV.

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto.

**Summary:** Takdirku sebagai gadis ritual tidak merestui kami untuk bersama. Aku menangis. Menangis di dalam kamar. Kesepian. Gara-gara aku..Naruto…. Semua karena salahku..

* * *

Anata o Omou

(Thinking of You)

**Hinata's POV (Hinata's Diary)**

_1__st__ Diary (Hinata)_

Namaku Hinata Hyuuga. Aku tinggal di sebuah rumah bergaya Jepang yang besar, luas dan mewah bernama Hyuuga's Mansion. Aku terlahir dalam sebuah keluarga yang mengemban tugas untuk menjaga Gerbang Neraka. Jika Gerbang Neraka terbuka, maka sebuah bencana besar akan terjadi.

Setiap tahun, keluarga kami memilih seorang gadis yang akan mengikuti upacara ritual untuk dijadikan tumbal, sesuai adat Shinto. Dan sekarang, tiba giliranku untuk memikul tugas sebagai gadis ritual.

_2__nd__ Diary (Di dalam kamar)_

Seluruh keluarga mulai mempersiapkan upacara ritual. Hyuuga's Mansion yang tadinya sepi, kini menjadi lebih ramai oleh hiruk pikuk banyak orang.

Aku, oleh ayahku, dimasukkan dalam kamar. Setiap hari kuhabiskan waktuku disini, sendirian. Terkadang Hanabi, adik perempuanku datang.

"Onee-chan..apa Onee-chan akan mati?" Tanya Hanabi jika ia ada di sini. Ia bertanya sambil menatapku dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Aku selalu mencoba tersenyum, lalu memeluknya.

*****

Banyak pendatang yang mulai berkunjung ke Hyuuga's Mansion. Aku melihat mereka berlalulalang di balik jendela kamar.

Suatu hari, terlihat olehku seorang pemuda tampan memakai kimono biru gelap yang hampir menyerupai hitam. Rambutnya kuning berentakan. Tubuh tegapnya berdiri di tengah taman. Matanya yang secerah langit biru, tak henti-hentinya menatap kagum pada pemandangan yang ada. Wajahnya tak menoleh ke arahku. Namun, sejak hari itu aku selalu memperhatikannya.

_3__rd__ Diary (Perkenalan)_

Pemuda itu datang lagi. Yang dilakukannya tetap sama, memandang takjub pada pemandang sekitar.

Ia menoleh ke arahku. Matanya dan mataku menatap satu sama lain. Ia lalu mengangkat tangannya dan melambaikannya ke arahku sambil tersenyum. Aku rasa, kini wajahku mulai memerah.

Kupalingkan wajahku ke arah lain. Namun, cepat-cepat ku tatap lagi dirinya dan membalas senyumannya.

Pemuda itu berjalan kemari. Ke jendela kamarku, "Hai! Nama saya Uzumaki Naruto. Ogenki desu ka?" pemuda bernama Naruto itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Genki desu…Hinata Hyuuga.." jawabku dengan pipi merona merah.

Sejak perkenalan kami, Naruto menjadi sering datang mengunjungi dan menemaniku mengobrol. Dan aku menyukai hal tersebut.

_4__th__ Diary (Cherry's Blossom)_

Naruto selalu menceritakan apa yang tidak aku ketahui. Entah itu tentang berbagai macam bunga, bangunan-bangunan di luar Mansion dan hal-hal di luar sana yang membuatku takjub.

Musim semi telah tiba. Pohon bunga sakura di taman dalam Mansion telah mekar. Naruto mengajakku keluar untuk melihatnya. Selama ini dalam hidupku, aku hanya dapat melihat mekarnya bunga sakura di balik jendela kamar.

Tapi kini, aku ada di sini. Dengan Naruto di sampingku. Nampak bunga sakura yang telah mekar indah sekali. Ku rasakan kelopak sakura yang gugur terhempas angin menyentuh wajahku.

Sekali lagi Naruto tersenyum lembut padaku. Tak bisa kupungkiri kenyataan bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta padanya. Aku mencintai Naruto.

Tangan kami bertautan, mata kami saling memandang. Wajahnya kini semakin mendekat, ku pejamkan kedua mataku. Perlahan bibirnya menekan bibirku lembut. Ia menciumku…aku membalas ciumannya.

Yang kurasakan saat ini adalah.. Aku bahagia..

*****

_5__th__ Diary (Ketidakhadiran)_

Hari ini Naruto tidak datang. Kenapa ya?

Entah mengapa hatiku cemas. Aku pergi keluar kamar. Aku bertanya pada kepala pelayan keluarga Hyuuga. Tapi ia tidak menjawab, dan hanya tersenyum sedih menatapku.

_6__th__ Diary (The Calamity)_

Naruto tidak lagi datang. Sudah seminggu lebih aku menantinya, tapi ia tak kunjung kembali.

Aku sadar, kini Naruto telah tiada. Ia telah mati. Mungkin dibunuh oleh suruhan keluarga? Karena dianggap terlalu dekat denganku?

Takdirku sebagai gadis ritual tidak merestui kami untuk bersama. Aku menangis. Menangis di dalam kamar. Kesepian. Gara-gara aku..Naruto…. Semua karena salahku..

Hari upacara ritual kian mendekat. Dan besok, semuanya dimulai.

_7__th__ Diary (The strangling ritual)_

Upacara telah dimulai. Malam ini, aku di bawa ke dalam kuil bulan. Aku duduk di tengah-tengah, cahaya bulan merambat masuk ke dalam kuil. Sebelum upacara, dilakukan penyucian terhadap gadis ritual dengan memandikannya dengan cahaya bulan.

Setelah selesai, dipimpin oleh Kepala Pendeta yang memakai topeng _oni,_ dan diiringi pendeta-pendeta lain dan keluarga, aku dibawa ke ruang bawah tanah tempat ritual dilaksanakan. Kami berjalan di sebuah jembatan batu dalam gua.

Aku menoleh ke belakang, mencoba mencari sosok Naruto. Mencoba berpikir bahwa pernyataanku bahwa dia telah mati adalah salah. Tidak ada, Naruto tidak ada disini.

Kami masuk ke sebuah ruangan. Sebuah ruangan dengan dinding batu disekelilingnya, dan batu besar di tengah-tengah. Aku melihat banyak bercak darah yang telah mengering. Mungkin itu adalah darah dari gadis yang mengikuti ritual sebelumnya.

Para pendeta itu membaringkanku di atas batu besar di tengah-tengah, di sekeliling batu itu di tanam semacam balok yang juga terbuat dari batu dengan gagang pemutar di atasnya. Leher, kedua tangan dan kakiku dililitkan tali. Tali itu terhubung dengan setiap balok yang ada di sekeliling.

Aku melirik ke arah ayah dan adikku. Ku lihat ayahku yang tak dapat lagi membendung air matanya. Ia menangis, begitu pula dengan Hanabi. Aku memaksakan wajahku untuk tersenyum ke arah mereka. Ayah menarik Hanabi keluar ruangan. Ia takkan sanggup melihatku disiksa dalam ritual ini.

Ritual dimulai. Setiap pendeta yang berdiri di setiap balok, bertugas untuk memutarnya. Balok diputar. Tubuhku tertarik. Ya, semakin balok di putar tali yang berada di tubuhku akan semakin tertarik.

Balok itu di putar kembali, semakin sakit kurasakan tubuhku.

Balok di putar lagi,

"AAAAH!" aku menjerit tertahan. Sakit sekali. Aku takut.. takut..

Kembali di putar..

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!! AAH!" sakit, leherku mulai tercekik. Nafasku tersenggal. Aku menangis. Air mata mulai menjatuhi wajahku.

'krek' kurasakan persendian tanganku sudah patah, balok itu masih terus diputar,

"AAAAAAAA! AAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi, aku sudah tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama. Para pendeta itu terus saja memutar balok, membuat tubuhku semakin sakit, dan…

"N..Na..Naruto..-kun.."

Pandanganku menjadi gelap dan semakin-lama semakin menghilang. Aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi…

**Hinata's POV end**

**TAMAT**

* * *

Selesai! One shot pertama saia.

Maaf sekali, kalau fic ini enggak nyambung. Maaf, bukan sebuah happy ending.

tapi jika ada yang bersedia, R n R onegai..?


End file.
